In order to satisfy the screen display requirements of face-to-face confirmation for two or more parties, the use of double-sided liquid crystal display devices in banks, supermarkets and other trading venues has become a trend. In the structure of a common double-sided liquid crystal display device, two liquid crystal panels opposite to each other share a backlight module, the backlight module includes a light emitting component. The light emitting component includes two light exit surfaces disposed opposite to each other. The natural light emitted by the light emitting component exits from a light exit surface and passes through the polarizer to become polarized light required by a liquid crystal panel, so as to supply light to the liquid crystal panel. Likewise, light emitted from another light exit surface provides light to another liquid crystal panel, thereby achieving double-sided display.